Nesesito Un Héroe
by Grecia Grayson
Summary: Kori se pregunta ¿que pasa con los hombres de ahora? ella no queria alguien normal, ella queria a un hombre que la salvara de todo peligro, ella nesesitaba a un heroe. DickXKori
1. El Asalto

Gothman city 6:59

En un edificio, con muchos departamentos pero en especial… en uno se encontraba…

Una joven pelirroja se revolvía entre las sabanas de su cama, mirando fijamente el despertador- Mmm...… -levanto su mano y la dejo caer en el despertador que decía 7:00 A.M. – Ash demonios, odio levantarme temprano- levantándose de su cama y dispuesta a ir a ducharse ¿Cuál era su nombre? , Kori Anders, una joven pelirroja alta de piel dorada, alta, con cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura, y sin mencionar unos bellos ojos esmeraldas y con una dulzura que hacia suspirar hasta el mas duro corazón, era hija de un gran empresario, y no de cualquiera, su padre era el segundo hombre mas rico del mundo, la chica era una afortunada, era heredera de toda esa fortuna, pero a ella no le importaba el dinero, ella no era caprichosa ni una malcriada, no ella era una chica buena, amable, amistosa, simpática, y muy hermosa.

Esa chica descrita se proponía a ducharse, entro al baño y se sumergió en la tina.

Mm- tarareando con los ojos cerrados- Mm, -se detuvo en seco, ¿Qué era lo que pensaba? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

La bella pelirroja tomo aire y se sumergió en la tina.

_Hay kori, ¿porque no puedes sacarlo de tu cabeza? ¿Porque no puedes olvidarlo? Soñé de nuevo con el, con tenerlo cerca… que estupideces digo, ni siquiera lo conozco…_

Abrió los ojos como platos La joven salio del agua de un susto… estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se olvido de respirar, esta respiraba agitadamente mientras se tocaba la frente, tomo la toalla que colgaba de la tina y se la puso alrededor de su cuerpo, camino hasta su habitación y abrió el armario pensando _haber que tenemos aquí, no ese no, _mientras revisaba sus vestidos pantalones, blusas etc. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa _este me gusta_ era un hermoso vestido straples color verde como sus ojos, se vistió, el vestido le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, y porsupuesto para acompañarlo unos tacones negros se acercó a su tocador, y se miro al espejo.

Hoy quiero usar algo diferente-se dijo a si misma abrió el primer cajón del tocador y saco un cepillo y una liga roja con un listón verde, comenzó a cepillar su cabello y con una mano logro juntarlo, y se hizo una cola de caballo con la liga roja y con el listón verde lo amarro alrededor de esta, dejándola mas hermosa que de costumbre.

Unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta

Kori, kori ¿estas ahí?-dijo una voz familiar

Claro, enseguida voy Rachel- camino rápidamente hacia su puerta y acercar su mano al picaporte y abrirla, logrando ver a una pelimorada, pálida, de ojos violetas con una media sonrisa en su rostro quien la mirada sorprendida.

Wow-dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza- te dije que te vistieras lo mejor que pudieras pero no que exageraras- dándole una sonrisa- y ¿me vas a invitar a pasar? ¿O me quedare aquí afuera?-cruzando los brazos.

Kori solo se limito a reír, dándole paso a su mejor amiga para pasar

Toma asiento-dijo amablemente con una sonrisa, señalado el sofá rosado con cojines morados.

Gracias- dijo sentándose al igual que kori- ¿y bien ya decidiste a sonde vamos a ir?- recargándose en el sofá

Que te parece el nuevo centro comercial-dijo tomando un cojín y abrazarlo

Hay kori, sabes que odio las compras-dijo cruzada de brazos.

Hay vamos Rachel-jalándola del brazo-será divertido-en tono alegre

Esta bien -dándole una sonrisa – pero solo por un rato

Esta bien y ¿nos vamos?-dijo levantándose del sofá y tomando su bolsa

Porsupuesto- igualmente levantándose y tomando su bolsa

Las dos amigas se dirigían a la puerta. Iban caminando por los pasillos del lujoso edificio y llegar al estacionamiento. E ir en auto al centro comercial sin saber lo que les esperaba.

Cuando estacionaron el auto. Se dirigían a la inmensa puerta del centro comercial, kori miraba con ojos luminosos y Rachel… bueno ella con mirada seria.

Vamos Rachel- jalándola de la mano y correr hacia las tiendas

Kori- riéndose –valla, si que te fascinan las compras

Después e ir a 35 tiendas de ropa y zapatos, subieron al auto.

En el transcurso…

Kori necesito ir al banco- manejando el volante- te importa si…

No, no claro que no- sonriéndole- anda vamos

Rachel conducía el auto hacia el banco, se estaciono enfrente de este y las dos entraron, a hacer fila.

Formadas…

Hay Rachel odio hacer fila- en forma de puchero- además no me gusta ir a los bancos

Avanzando la fila

Ah no- dijo seria- ¿y porque no te gustan?

Por los robos, asaltos y eso- con carita inocente

Pero eso no va a pasar además- llegando al mostrador- eso nunca va a pasar

Puedo ayudarle en algo- dijo la señora del mostrador en tono de amabilidad

Si este quiero depositar- sacando su tarjeta del bolsillo

**Punto de vista de kori…**

Solo escuchaba los murmullos de Rachel y la señora del mostrador, mire hacia las ventanas y puertas de vidrio. Y escuche el ruido de un auto derrapando, y como una camioneta se estacionaba enfrente del banco

Rachel- dije jalándola de la camisa- Rachel

Kori estoy ocupada- dijo sin voltearme a ver

Rachel- completamente asustada – Rachel

Unos tipos con mascaras negras se bajaban de la camioneta, y se acercaban al banco,… tengo un mal presentimiento

Rachel- lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas- Rachel

Un segundo kori- aun sin voltearme a ver y abriendo su bolsa - listo- metiendo su tarjeta en el bolso- ahora que querías decirme- mirándola asustada- kori porque lloras

Ahora los tipos habían entrado por la puerta, con una mirada de malicia, y de enojo sacando un arma de su chaqueta

¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO!- gritando mientras todos se tiraban al piso

TO BE CONTINUED…

¿ y bien? Lo deje en suspenso sigan leyendo acepto sus comentarios

Ya sean positivos o negativos

Saludos de Grecia Grayson


	2. El Rescate

_Rachel- lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas- Rachel_

_Un segundo kori- aun sin voltearme a ver y abriendo su bolsa - listo- metiendo su tarjeta en el bolso- ahora que querías decirme- mirándola asustada- kori porque lloras _

_Ahora los tipos habían entrado por la puerta, con una mirada de malicia, y de enojo sacando un arma de su chaqueta _

_¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO!- gritando mientras todos se tiraban al piso_

**Punto de vista del narrador…**

Kori y Rachel estaban sentadas en la caja del mostrador Rachel sujetaba fuertemente la mano de kori… y kori con la otra cubría sus ojos, ella quería que esto fuese un sueño, una pesadilla… pero no era así.

Los sujetos armados se acercaban al último mostrador, y le decían a la señora _ponga el dinero aquí _dichas palabras fueron cumplidas por la señora

T-Tran-quil-l-a k-kori t-todo estará b-ien- dijo tartamudeando estaba atónita

Rachel tengo miedo- avalándose hacia ella y abrazarla fuertemente mientras lagrimas resbalaban sobre sus ojos.

Los sujetos ya habían pasado las 8 cajas del mostrador con bolsas de dinero. Y solo les faltaban 2.

Rachel y kori seguían abrazadas. Y uno de los sujetos les dijo- muévanse- separando bruscamente a Rachel y a kori. Kori al separarse de Rachel cayó al suelo y se quejo con la mirada. Rachel al notar eso fue con kori.

¿Kori estas bien?- dijo abrazándola, y kori asintió con la mirada

Un sujeto estaba apuntando a la señora del mostrador. Y otro se acerco a este-ves a esas dos chicas- señalando con el arma- si ¿porque?- aun apuntando el arma a la Señora del mostrador quien ponía el dinero en la bolsa de los criminales- una de ellas se llama kori-sonriendo con malicia- con que kori ¡eh!- sostén esto- dándole la bolsa con dinero

¡OYE TU!- acercándose peligrosamente a kori

Kori abrasaba mucho mas fuerte a Rachel, el criminal se acerco a las dos chicas

¿Quién de ustedes es kori?-agachándose hacia el suelo-¡RESPONANME!-gritando furioso

y-yo s-soy-dijo kori aun con lagrimas en su rostro

El sujeto empujo a Rachel, la separo bruscamente de kori tirandola al suelo provocando que Rachel se golpeara en la cabeza quedara inconciente.

¡RACHEL!-grito con desesperación, levantándose del suelo e intentando correr hacia ella pero el criminal la sujeto de los brazos

¡Ah no querida! Tú vendrás con nosotros- casi ahorcando a kori con su brazo, de pronto se escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas-¡VAMOS IDOTAS APURENSE!- cargando a kori en su hombro

¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME!-pataleando y moviendo sus brazos

Los criminales subieron a su camioneta, el criminal que llevaba cargando a kori la metió en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Y el conductor acelero la camioneta con velocidad

¡PORFAVOR DEJENME!- mientras uno de los ladrones amarraba las muñecas de kori

Eso no será posible querida- terminando de amarrar sus muñecas- o debería decir futura heredera

Kori quedo atónita ante aquéllas palabras,

Ahora si te callaste- riéndose a carcajadas

¡Por favor déjenme ir!-suplicante

Lamento decirte que No, preciosa vales mucho dinero-acercándose a ella y acariciar su mejilla- y…seria una lastima que una bella joven como tu "durmiera con los peses"

**En el banco…**

Rachel era atendida por los paramédicos.

¿Estas segura que eso fue lo que sucedió?-dijo un joven misterioso

S-si –dijo Rachel acariciando su cabeza

El joven misterio subió a una motocicleta y arranco a toda velocidad

Ojala kori este bien- soltando una lágrima.

**Con kori**

Kori sollozaba y sollozaba ¿seria este el final? ¿Estos serian sus últimos momentos?

¡Jefe, el objetivo se aproxima!- dijo el conductor con gafas de sol

¡PUES QUE ESPERAS INBECIL! ¡ACELERA!-

¿Un objetivo? ¿Qué objetivo? ¿a que se refería? Kori tenía miles de preguntas en su mente. Kori observaba como el conductor y el ``jefe`` discutían

¡DETENTE AQUI!- Ordeno, Los ladrones que iban en la parte delantera se bajaron

¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto llorando

A una parte preciosa-dijo el jefe abriendo la puerta trasera de la camioneta tomándola de los brazos y caminar hacia un edificio abandonado

¡AHHH!- uno de los ladrones grito y cayó inconcientemente al suelo

¡AH!-Kori grito asustada

¡Vamos vamos entren!-dijo desesperado

Cuando entraron al edifico subieron a las escaleras hasta llegar al penúltimo cuarto del edifico.

¡Aquí no podrá encontrarnos!-dijo totalmente seguro

Kori estaba siendo sujetada por el chico de gafas de sol y ella lloraba más y más fuerte, cosa que hizo desesperar al jefe

¡CALLATE!-dijo acercándose a ella y darle una fuerte bofetada y tirandola al suelo, kori no podía evitar sollozar

¡¿OTRA?!- levantándola del suelo, kori apenas podía sostenerse, y el jefe le dio otra bofetada dejándola caer nuevamente al piso, la boca de kori sangraba se podía ver un hilo de sangre recorrer sus labios y decender hasta la quijada de su rostro

¡¿AH QUIERES OTRA!?-levantándola nuevamente del suelo kori muy apenas podían mantener el equilibrio de sus piernas, kori veía borroso, y vio lentamente como la mano del criminal estaba dispuesta a golearla

Lentamente… ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón latir fuertemente ¿seria su final?... cerro los ojos fuertemente llorando… todo ¿iba acabar?

¡AH!-gritaron la pregunta es ¿Quién había gritado?, kori abrió su ojos lentamente para ver que el jefe tenia la manga de su camisa en la pared, una cosa roja jalaba de la manga

Así no se le trata a una mujer-dijo una voz seria y misteriosa, cuando kori volteo quedo totalmente sorprendida

TO BE CONTINUED…

¿Y bien les gusto? Mañana continúo el final

Saludos de Grecia Grayson


End file.
